Flowers For You
by PJObooks
Summary: Travis wants Katie to notice him. He's tried pranks and jokes, but it doesn't work. But what does Katie notice? Plants. Travis leaves flowers and letters for her signed anonymous. Will Travis succeed? Will they become more than frenemies?
1. Chapter 1

Travis was sitting on the beach during free time trying to organize his thoughts. Ever since the Titan War had ended everyone seemed to get a boufriend or girlfriend. Travis's thoughts kept going back to his frenemy, Katie, the daughter of Demeter.

Travis knew he liked Katie. Or did he love her? He knew she was an awesome friend, he felt happy around her, and he always wanted to be with her. Even when she beat him up and stopped talking to him.

Yep, even then. _Yeah, what I'm feeling is stronger than 'like', or even 'like-like'_, he thought_._

Travis deeply regretted playing that prank on Katie. Sure it had been funny at the time, but the 'I hate you' part? Not good.

Ever since the chocolate bunny incident, he tried to make things better. He did it with jokes or playing pranks on other people to try and get her to laugh.

But it never worked. Katie would only give him hard looks and stern words.

Travis sighed. He knew how to be funny and silly, but it didn't get her back. He was a hopeless puppy following someone who was trying to get rid of him. Whatever he did, didn't work.

They were different. He was silly and carefree, and she was stern and anxious. He liked fun, she liked plants.

_Plants_. His pranks to try to get her to notice him never worked. But if he did something _she_ liked she would might finally notice him.

What if she thought he was pulling some cruel joke, though? She would just hate him even more. _Not unless she thought it wasn't you. . ._

Travis grinned and got up. He dusted the sand off his jeans and headed towards the Athena cabin to get a few books.

Flowers may be just the thing.

**A/N: Tratie fanfic,yay! Just so you know now, the chapters may be short and have a few flowers each chapter. I'm not exactly sure how it's going to be formatted. But I do know how it's going to end. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much everyone for the reviews, follows and favorites. I've never had a story get that many reviews so quickly. Also, all my information comes from various websites on the Internet. **

Katie walked back from the bathroom with her sisters back to their cabin. It would soon be lights out and they had finished using the bathroom and now they were waiting for the boys to finish.

Katie pulled her bag out from under her bunk to put her clothes away. As she stood up she noticed some stray flowers on her pillow. As she picked them up her hand brushed some paper.

_Odd. . ._

She picked up the paper, which happened to be an envelope, with her name on it. She found this slightly confusing.

Was she in trouble? She hadn't done anything wrong. Were there forms inside? But that was silly; camp didn't have any come other than the last day of summer one with the wrong names on them.

Sh thought of a few more unlikely possibilities before she opened the letter. She tore it open and pulled out a piece of paper that was inside.

_Dear Katie,_

Yep, not Mr. D, she thought and kept reading.

_I've known you for the longest time, but I was never really sure how I felt about you. Recently I finally sorted my thoughts out and found the truth. I love you_.

Katie blushed and sat down on her bunk. She covered her mouth with her hand trying to process this. Someone loved her.

Katie knew she wasn't anything special; she was just an average girl. She hadn't done anything particularly special. Sometimes she was even bullied.

Then her thoughts turned sour. What if this is some sick joke? Someone messing with her emotions. She shook herself out of her thoughts and kelt reading.

_I was too stupid to realize it earlier._

_Hope you enjoy the flowers!_

Katie looked over at the flowers next to her.

A white chrysanthemum and a red rose sat beside her. As she looked at then she noticed little tags on them. She picked up the flowers and read the tags.

The chrysanthemum's said, _"Chrysanthemum (white)- Truth"_. And the rose, "_Rose (red)- 'I love you,'"._

Would someone really go through the trouble of getting her flowers? And finding out what they mean?

As she stared at the flowers and the letter Miranda noticed her there sitting dumbstruck. Miranda walked over and sat down next to her.

"Watcha got there, Kates?", she asked.

"I think a love letter and some flowers." Katie said and blushed a little.

Miranda smiled for her half-sister. "That's so cute! Who's it from?"

Katie looked over the letter for a name. "It doesn't say."

Miranda gave a tiny squeal. "Ooh! You've got a secret admirer then!"

Katie smiled, "I guess I do." She was stating to accept that what the letter said was true. Somebody loved her.

"Hey, Katie, you'd better get some water for those flowers." Miranda told her.

"That is, if I want them to last." Katie said slightly sarcastically getting up to go get a vase.

She barely thought about the water and the vase and the flowers. If it was the truth, somebody loved her.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! The format for the tags on the flowers will be "Flower name (color)- Meaning". I found a website with so many meanings, we're gonna have chapters for quite a while. Fun Fact: Petinia - Anger and resentment. Aunt Petunia from HP, anyone? It makes sense. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Edit**: **Petunia. I meant petunia** **last chapter in the AN**.

A few days later Katie found another envelope and a few more flowers on her bed. She had just come back from archery and now it was free time.

When does he have the time to do this? She thought.

She picked up the flowers first this time and read the tags. "Pansy (purple)- You occupy my thoughts." Katie felt her cheeks warm up. To her it just seemed really cute.

The second flower said, "Zinnia (yellow)- Daily Remembrance." She looked at the yellow petals a bit longer thinking about the meaning.

There was a bit of a theme going on here. Thinking and remembering. She put the flowers in the vase with the ones from before and opened the envelope.

_Dear Katie,_

_No matter what I happen to be doing, you're always in the back of mind, pulling my attention to you like a magnet. I'm serious. At archery, 'Hey look! The arrows are made out of wood. Trees are wood. Trees are plants. Katie likes plants.' At breakfast, 'Here's some cereal. Cereal has grains in it (ugh, healthy), Demeter's the goddess of grains, Katie's her daughter.'_

_ADHD can be really annoying sometimes, but not when it makes me think of you_.

Katie smiled, it was just do sweet.

_You make me happy, Katie. And I hope you always will._

_Enjoy the flowers!_

Katie heard a small squeal and turned to see where it had come from. She saw Miranda smiling and doing tiny, fast claps.

Katie raised an eyebrow at the odd site. "What's up with you?"

"You got another letter! It's so cute! And I saw you blush while you read it."

Katie unconsciously touched her cheek. She could feel that it was a tiny bit hotter than usual.

"If you're so obsessed with other people's relationships why don't you just go hang out with the Aphrodite cabin?"

"How do you know I'm not their spy and I'm being paid to do this?" Miranda responded mysteriously, then walked away.

Katie felt scared for her sister, not sure if she was joking or not.

**A/N: Hey I'm back! Sorry that it took a little while. I couldn't decide which flowers to do. I've also been reading some books and finished watching The Lizzue Bennett Diaries (which are totally awesome BTW). School's almost over. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
